The present invention relates generally to temperature and/or pressure sensor assemblies, and more particularly to a temperature and/or pressure sensor assembly having a portion capable of being located in a compressor/fan inlet flow path.
Air temperature and/or pressure sensor assemblies are known which have a monolithic or a contiguous two part (an upstream part or shield and a downstream part) housing mounted to a fan hub frame of an aircraft gas turbine engine, which include leading and trailing edges located in a high-pressure-compressor/fan inlet flow path, and which include a sensor (such as a resistance temperature detector and/or a pressure transducer) which is located in or apart from the housing. The housing includes an opening which receives air from the compressor/fan inlet flow path, wherein the opening is in fluid communication with the sensor. In one example, the sensor is located in the housing and is in fluid communication with aspirated air from the compressor/fan inlet flow path. The leading and trailing edges of the housing are electrically heated during idle decent conditions to eliminate ice buildup on the housing. Air temperature sensor assemblies are also known which measure the fan inlet temperature, which open a bleed line valve when ice is detected on the housing to have compressor bleed air wash over the exterior of the housing to melt the detected ice, such bleed air then mixing with the fan inlet air, and such mixed air then encountering the temperature detector. It is noted that in a contiguous two part housing, the upstream part or shield minimizes ice accretion on the downstream part of the housing which includes the opening and may also include the sensor. Some known shields segment ice accretion into separate pieces, wherein each piece has a small mass which does not adversely affect downstream components of the engine.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved temperature and/or pressure sensor assemblies.